


this house on solid ground

by mercurybard



Series: Nico Vega drabbles [14]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cutter lives in a mausoleum</p>
            </blockquote>





	this house on solid ground

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Primeval belongs to quite a few people, none of them me. From a series of drabbles based on songs from Nico Vega's self-titled album. Prompt: "Burn Burn"

Cutter lives in a mausoleum. That’s the only thing Abby can think the first time she visits, well into the second year of the ARC’s tenure. She trails her fingers over a stack of brittle, coffee-stained papers on the sideboard in the entry hall and tries not to breathe too deep. The dust and the memories are enough to suffocate her.

Ghosts lurk here. If she turns a corner quick enough, part of her half-expects to see Stephen standing barefoot and shirtless in the kitchen, waiting in sleepy irritation for the coffee to brew. The flutter of a curtain in the draft she brought with her makes her jump with anticipation of Helen lurking.

No wonder Cutter’s eyes look haunted.


End file.
